Extended use of a computer-pointing device, such as a computer mouse, may cause a computer user to suffer from cumulative trauma disorder (CTD) or repetitive stress injuries (RSI). Computer users may often be afflicted with pains in the hands and the wrists that may be caused by excessive wrist movements such as flexion and hyperextension of the wrist. Computer users may also suffer from soreness and fatigue in the shoulders and the neck due to excessive arm and shoulder motions associated with use of computer-pointing devices.
Long periods of repetitive motion associated with the use of the computer mouse coupled with incorrect hand posture while using the mouse may cause disorders in the hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder, and neck, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, among others. Repetitive stress injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, may be disabling and are costly to employers and employees alike, including both medical expenses and lost work time.
Furthermore, there are many different types of pointer control devices that include, but are not limited to, a touch pad, track ball, buttons, wheel and a stick. Typically a single type may be included with a mouse. This may present problems if a user prefers another type of device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer input system, such as, but not limited to, a computer mouse, which may reduce stress and help to prevent injuries while not impeding the productivity of the computer user. Further, it is desirable to provide more than one type of interchangeable pointing device controller, as desired by the user. Yet further what is needed is a system that may allow micro movements of the fingers of a user without having to move the entire hand, wrist and/or arm.